Das Schwimmbad 3
by HerminePotter14
Summary: In Hogwarts wird ein Schwimmbad eröffnet was viele Überraschungen mit sich bringt! Letzter Teil!


Das ist der letze Teil von das schwimmbad!

Endlich ging es los. Zuerst waren die Jungs aus Gryffindor und Slytherin dran. Harry stellte sich auf einen der Startblöcke. Er sah, wie Hermine ihm zu winkte und er lächelte zurück. Da sah er neben sich. Harry schluckte neben ihm auf dem Startblock stand Draco und lächelte: " Wollen wir mal sehen Potter, ob du auch so gut schwimmen wie du Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung kannst." Harry wandte seinen Kopf wieder von ihm ab. Links von ihm stand Ron. Der äffte Malfoy nur nach und Harry lachte leise. " So, wenn ich pfeife, krault jeder von euch zum anderen Ende und wieder zurück." Prof. Snape nahm seine Pfeife, holte tief Luft und pfiff. Harry machte einen Kopfsprung und fühlte das arme Wasser. Sofort schwamm er ein paar Züge unter Wasser, kam dann hoch und begann zu kraulen. Malfoy war gleich auf mit ihm. Harry kraulte verbissen weiter (ich weiß im Buch heißt es er kann nicht schwimmen, bei mir aber schon grins). Er gewann ein bisschen Vorsprung. Doch auch Draco gab nicht so schnell auf. Jetzt hatte er Harry wieder eingeholt. Gleichzeitig erreichten beide das andere Ende, drehten unter Wasser und kraulten zurück. Die anderen hatten die Bedien hinter sich gelassen. Es war mehr ein Wettkampf zwischen den beiden Feinden. Und jeder wollte gewinnen. Den anderen blamieren. Doch nun spürte Harry wie seine Kräfte nach ließen und Draco gewann einen Vorsprung. Da hörte Harry die Stimme, die er so liebte. " Harry,los...!" Hermine rief von allen am lautesten. Er strahlte und nahm noch mal all seine Kraft zusammen, holte Draco ein und klatschte ein paar Sekunden früher als er an den Beckenrand. Hermine jubelte, genauso wie die anderen Gryffindors. Harry kletterte inzwischen aus dem Becken und Hermine sprang ihm sofort in die Arme. " Super Harry, du hast es ihm gezeigt." So standen die Beiden da. Ron und die Anderen grinsten. Nach ein paar Minuten rückte Hermine ein bisschen von ihm weg: " Oh man, Harry du bist ja ganz nass." Harry antwortete in spöttischem Ton: " Ach nee, ich komme gerade aus einem Schwimmbecken. Stell dir vor, da wird man nass." " Ach ehrlich?" Die Beiden lächelten sich an. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr, wenn Harrys Haare nass waren und ihm in die Augen fielen. Zärtlich strich sie ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und Harry drückte sie zum Dank fester an sich. " Jetzt kommen die Mädchen dran," Prof. McGonagall wuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen. Harry beugte sich zu Hermine herunter, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:  
" Viel Glück. Du schaffst es." Sie nickte. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und stellte sich auf einen der Startblöcke. Ron warf Harry ein Handtuch ins Gesicht: " Hey Romeo. Deine Lippen sind schon ganz blau, kommt das von schwimmen oder vom Kuss?" Harry lachte und erwiderte: " Beides." Doch was weder Harry und die anderen bemerkten. Draco, der sauer war, weil er verloren hatte zog Pansy Parkinson zu Seite und hatte mit ihr geflüstert. Jetzt stand sie neben Hermine und musterte sie scharf. Diese ließ das aber völlig kalt. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Snap's Pfiff. Und dann kam er auch. Hermine sprang leichtfüßig in das klare Wasser. Harry war fasziniert und mächtig stolz auf seine Freundin. Hermine begann zu kraulen und gewann bald einen mächtigen Vorsprung, doch Pansy ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln wie die anderen. Hermine aber kraulte munter weiter. Sie hörte nicht, wie Pansy irgendwas murmelte und dann fies lächelte. Doch plötzlich spürte Hermine einen stechenden Schmerz im Fuß. Doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schwamm weiter. Das wunderte Pansy und sie weiderholte die Worte Hermine spürte wie der Schmerz im Fuß größer wurde. Harry merkte sofort, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich hörte Hermine auf zu schwimmen. Sie paddelte verzweifelt um nicht unter zu gehen. Da schwamm Pansy an ihr vorbei. Anstatt ihr aber zu helfen, stieß sie Hermine ihren Ellenbogen an den Kopf und schwamm weiter. Hermine wurde schwindelig und sie ging langsam unter. Harry rannte so schnell er konnte an die Stelle wo Hermine verschwand, warf das Handtuch bei Seite und sprang ins Wasser. Einige Minuten vergingen. " Warum tauchen sie nicht auf?" Ron sah sich hektisch um. Parvati und Lavender waren zu geschockt, genauso wie alle anderen, außer natürlich die Slytherins. Vorallem Draco und Pansy lachtem schaden froh. Endlich sah man Harry's Kopf. Er prustete und hielt eine bewusstlose Hermine im Arm. Mit letzter Kraft schwamm er an den Beckenrand. Ron und Parvati kamen sofort angerannt um ihm zu helfen. Sie nahmen Hermine und legten sie aufs Gras. Harry kletterte zu ihr hin und murmelte: " Hey Hermi, komm schon mach die Augen auf. Es ist alles wieder gut." Doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Harry bekam Panik. Doch da kam Prof.McGonagall angelaufen. Niemand musste ihr etwas erklären. Sie zauberte eine Trage hervor. Harry begriff. Er nahm Hermine auf den Arm und legte sie auf die Trage. " Danke Potter. Aber jetzt können sie nichts mehr tuen." " Bitte Professor, darf ich mit gehen? BITTE!" Harry sah sie flehend an. Diese nickte. Er seufzte erleichtert. Prof.McGonagall ging vorne ran, dann Hermine und neben sich Harry. Ron schaffte es noch gerade ihm ein Handtuch hinüber zu werfen. Dankbar wickelte er sich das Tuch um. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Krankenflügel und legten Hermine in ein Bett. Harry sah auf sie hinunter und wischte ihr (zärtlich) eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. " Also Potter, dann erzählen sie mir mal, was da passiert ist" Prof.McGonagall sah ihn an und Harry begann zu erzählen. Doch leider hatte er ja nicht mir bekommen, das Pansy damit was zu tuen hatte: " Und dann ging sie plötzlich unter." Prof.McGonagall blickte verwirrt rein: " Und sie haben keine Ahnung warum!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. " Na ja, wir werden der Sache schon nach gehen, aber jetzt gehen sie bitte und ziehen sich um Potter. Um sie herum ist ja schon eine große Pfütze." Harry sah hinunter und lief rot an. Um ihm herum war wirklich eine Wasserlache. Er grinste verlegen, streichelte noch einmal über Hermines Kopf und watschelte dann in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bis Hermine wieder zu sich kam. Doch Harry und auch Ron, hatten sie immer besucht. Hermine hatte zwar nichts ernstes, aber sie musste trotzdem noch im Krankenflügel bleiben. Aber es ging ihr von Tag zu Tag besser. Und endlich war der Tag da, wo sie wieder in den Gryffindor- Turm durfte. Vorsichtig stand Hermine vom Bett auf und stützte sich auf Harry, da sie noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Turm. Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen. " Harry, was ist los?" fragend sah Hermine ihn an. Und da, ohne Vorwarnung beugte sich Harry zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss. Zuerst war sie etwas überrascht, doch dann erwiderte sie den Kuss mit solch einer Leidenschaft die Harry von ihr gar nicht kannte.  
Der Kuss schien ewig zu dauern. Und er wäre bestimmt immer noch nicht fertig, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Ron gekommen wäre. Sofort lösten sich die Beiden von einander und liefen rot an. Ron musste bei diesem Anblick lachen, er fand die Beiden einfach zu niedlich: " Ach hier seid ihr, kommt schon." Also machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Turm. Da angekommen nannten sie der fetten Dame das Passwort und gingen hinein. Es war alles dunkel. Hermine bekam Angst und klammerte sich an Harry fest. Dieser lachte leise auf. Mit einem Mal ging das Licht an: Alle Gryffindors standen da und klatschten in die Hände. Über ihnen hing ein Schild: " WILLKOMMEN ZURÜCK HERMINE!". Und Musik und Essen waren auch da. Hermine lächelte glücklich. Harry beobachtete sie und auch ihn freute es. Lavender, Parvati und die Anderen kamen auf Hermine zugerannt und umarmten sie: " Hey Herm. Willkommen." Nach ein paar Minuten hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. Er befreite Hermine aus dem Knäuel und rief gut gelaunt in die Runde: " Hey Leute. Lasst ja die Finger von meiner süßen, kleinen Hermi." Einige Umstehende kicherten, genauso wie Hermine, Ron und auch Harry.   
Es wurde noch lange gefeiert. Bei einem langsamen Lied tanzten Hermine und Harry miteinander und schauten sich dabei die ganze Zeit verliebt in die Augen. So um 11 Uhr verdrückten sich Harry und Hermine und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Jungs. " Endlich alleine." Harry beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Hermine genoss es. Langsam gelangten sie zum Bett. Während Harry ihren Hals küsste, strubbelte Hermine ihm durch's Haar. Das gefiel ihm. Genauso wie ihr. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen und sie öffnete sein Hemd, warf es zur Seite und küsste seine Brust. Langsam streifte auch Harry ihr, ihre Bluse ab. " Ich liebe dich so sehr," flüsterte Hermine leise. " Genauso wie ich dich." Wieder gaben sie sich einen Kuss. Zärtlich spielten ihre Zungen miteinander. Harry atmete immer schwerer. Dann nahm Hermine ihm die Brille ab. Eigentlich wollte er protestieren, konnte es aber nicht, da Hermine ihm schon wieder einen Kuss gab. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste wieder ihren Hals. Hermine spielte mit seinen Nackenhaaren und verpasste ihm einen kleinen Knutschfleck am Hals. Genauso wie er ihr. Sie musste etwas lachen. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und "saugte" munter weiter.

So kam es, dass in dieser Nacht zwei Menschen besonders glücklich waren!

Das war's!

Kommis please!


End file.
